1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power splitters in general and more particularly to a power splitter having a small package size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power splitters operating at frequencies below 1 GHz have been made with ferrite transformers along with appropriate resistors and capacitors arranged around the ferrite transformer. These splitters provide multi-decade bandwidth. The power splitter components are packaged on a printed circuit board. In some applications, printed circuit board space can be extremely limited with additional space just not available. In some applications, it is desirable to build multiple output-port splitters such as 4-way and 8-way by cascading the splitters. Unfortunately, placing resistors and capacitors beside each transformer complicates the assembly program followed by the automated pick and place surface mount assembly equipment. This leads to lower production by the assembly machinery.
While power splitters have been used, they have suffered from taking up excessive printed circuit board space and in having difficulty being cascaded. A current unmet need exists for a power splitter that takes up less printed circuit board space and that can be easily assembled.